


The love triangle of Damon and the Gilbert Siblings

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has recently broken up with Matt and finds a mutual attraction in Damon who is still with his sister, Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damon's POV:

Everything with Elena had been going great finally. Stefan had given up trying to win her back and he couldn't be any more grateful about it; he couldn't handle dealing with the "hero hair" stealing his girl away yet again.

The elder Salvatore was out at the Grill drinking Bourbon, as he did every night at the bar. After a few glasses, Jeremy walked over to him, tears in his eyes as he sat down next to him. "What's the matter baby Gilbert?" Damon asked, looking over to him. As he listened to Jeremy explain what had happened to himself and Matt, Damon couldn't help but realize how hot Jer was. ~Damn, why am I thinking of this? Clearly he's not ready to move on and I'm with Elena anyway~ Damon thought to himself. Shaking the thoughts away, to think about later, Damon put a a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, trying to comfort him, "He'll have what I'm having" he told the bartender, noticing the young Gilbert starting to breakdown, about to cry some more. ~I'm so gonna regret this later...~ Damon thought, pulling Jeremy into his lap, hugging the boy close to him.

Jeremy's POV:

Jeremy had been fighting with Matt a lot lately, for what reason he had no idea anymore. And he was sick of it, he just wanted to make up with his Matty. But as he walked into the Grill, knowing the other boy would be working. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy walked right up to Matt, "Listen, I'm sorry about all that's happened between us and I just want us to be okay again." He said before he could talk himself out of it. Matt just stared at him a moment before speaking, "Well that's fine you feel that way, but I don't even want to be with you anymore" Matt snapped before turning and walking away before Jeremy could say anything else. Jeremy was shocked to hear Matt saying that to him, so shocked it took him a moment for it to sink in. Once it had however, Jer sank to his knees in tears.

Once he'd cried enough, Jeremy headed out to the bar, just wanting to get drunk until he forgot about everything. Seeing Damon at the bar, he figured may as well go over and sit with him, perhaps the vampire could even compell him to not care... hell he'd do just about anything at this moment. Damon asking what was wrong surprised him a little, but figuring he may as well tell someone, he opened up to him. Even more was the surprise that as Damon put his arm around Jer, he found himself liking it. ~But he's with Elena...and how can I even think about wanting to be with anyone else right now anyway?~ Jeremy thought, as the bartender brought over the Bourbon Damon had ordered for him. Jer picked up the glass and put it to his lips, drinking the entire thing in one gulp. ~Why does Matt hate me so much?~ he sighed, wanting to breakdown again, but finding he had no tears left to fall. Before Jeremy knew what was happeneing after that, Damon had the young Gilbert in his lap. "Damon, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked, looking up at him. ~Damn! He has the cutest blue eyes and I guess he is kind of sexy.~ Feeling himself blush at the new thoughts that suddenly popped into his head, Jeremy covered his face in his hands.

Elena's POV:

It had been several hours now since Elena had heard anything from Damon. She knew he was at the Grill last time she'd called him. But now she was wrought with worry and decided to drive over and find out what was going on. Once Elena got to the grill and walked in, she looked around for any sign of Damon and was surprised to find him with her brother in his lap. As she walked closer she saw that not only was Damon holding Jeremy, but the two had they're lips locked in a kiss. "Damon!?" Elena half yelled at her boyfriend, as she attempted to get his attention, but to no affect; The two guys seemed too busy making out to even notice her there. With a sigh, Elena just walked away to find Matt; she didn't know yet that Matt and Jeremy had broken up and she hoped he could talk some sense into her brother.

Matt's POV:

Matt had surprised even himself at how harsh he had been to Jeremy, but he knew it was for the best; Jeremy had been acting way too strange lately, even worse than Caroline when she was turned into a vampire... After he'd walked off from Jeremy, Matt was just sitting in the break room, not even knowing Jeremy was at the bar, and certainly not caring anyway. He just wanted to be left alone, though it didn't last long. Elena came bursying into the room, "Matt, did you know my brother is out there making out with Damon?" She asked. ~Wow, seems he got over me quick enough~ Matt thought, ~But why is he with Damon? Isn't he supposed to be with Elena?~ "And why should I care? Jeremy's not even with me anymore." He snapped, "Unless you just want me to care that it's with Damon of all people, being he's supposed to be your boyfriend and all." In truth, Matt actually did care, he suddenly came to the realization he'd been a dick with Jeremy. Without even waiting for Elena's response, he walked out to the bar and straight up to Jeremy and Damon. Without a single warning, he put his hands around Jeremy's torso and pulled him away from Damon, "Listen you ass, just because I broke up with you, it doesn't give you the right to start making out with him!" He glared at Damon, "And you, you're supposed to with Elena anyway, who by the way is in the break room wondering what the hell is wrong with you two." Matt shoved Jeremy back onto Damon and for the third time that day turned and left before a word could be said back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon:

Damon had sat in silence, drinking a bottle of bourbon after Jeremy had goner to confront Matt: he'd just taken the last sip when he found Jer being shoved back into his lap. ~Guess the cionfrontation didn't go so well~ The older Salvatore thought, as he just look ed at Jeremy in awe. Why was he even falling for the little Gilbert? He still had no idea...was it because of how broken and fragile he seemed right now? Or maybe Elena was just boring him to the point he didn't even want to date girls again? With a frusterated sigh, Damon picked Jeremy up and set him back on the bar stool beside him before vamping out of the Grill and returning home to sort his thoughts out.

Jeremy:

Jeremy was devasted when his little bit of hope, he could try and mkake up with Matt was wasted. He'd wanted nothing more than to at least remain friends with the Donovan boy if nothing else, but now he realized it would probably never happen. And when he found himself back with Damon, he actually cheered up a liitle; though it didn't last long until he found himself sitting alone. He just shrugged it off though, not even wanting to think of why Damon left so quick after that. Instead he called the bartender over and ordered a bottle of bourbon, figuring he may as well go through with his original plan of getting drunk until he was too intoxicated to think of anything.

Elena:

After talking with Matt, Elena had gone back out to the bar where she saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table. She walked over to them and took a seat on the opposite side of the table so she could keep an eye on Damon and her brother as she filled her bestfriends in on what had happened. At a secong glance up, she raised a brow as she saw Damon leaving. Though she couldn't help but smirk at the idea he'd given up on Jeremy...at least for the time being anyway.

Matt:

Matt had gone back to the break room, feeling ashamed of himself. He had a chance to get Jeremy back and instead he just handed him back to Damon. ~Why can't he see I still love him?~ Matt thought, putting his face in his hands. Maybe it really was time to let go of Jeremy, clearly he wasn't happy with him anymore, but Matt just couldn't get himself to do it though he'd been so ready to until he saw the little Gilbert in Damon's arms.. Could he really be jealous of Damon? Though just because the Salvatore was holding Jeremy didn't really mean they were hooking up. Matt just assumed the worst and because of it, he screwed up so badly he didn't think Jeremy would ever forgive him.


End file.
